Magical Angel Lala-Lulu
Concept / Plot "Magical Angel Lala-Lulu" is a fictional anime that only exists inside the "Love Stage!!" real anime. In Love Stage, Lala-Lulu's manga is published on HIMICO magazine with Saotome Miyabi as the author is, and the anime broadcast on Sundays at 7:30 AM. Izumi Sena (the main protagonist of Love Stage!! is a big fan of Lala-Lulu's show. Lala-Lulu is a rich girl that finish all her sentences with "Lulu". She is smart in class (300 IQ), good at doing cakes and athletic with sports. She can transform into the Magical Angel Lala-Lulu and can defeat monsters with her "Magical Spiral-lulu" attack. Her mascot partner is a red talking animal called "Shanti". Lala-Lulu's enemy is the dark magical girl "Gaga-Ruru" that has a green partner called "Biscuit". Gaga-Ruru's attacks are "Magical Death Metal", "Magical Scandal" and "Magical Kommentar". Lala-Lulu is always trying to become stronger so that she can purify Gaga-Ruru's evilness. Appearance in Love Stage!! anime *'Episode 1:' Some merchandise of "Magical Angel Lala-Lulu" is shown in Izumi's room: posters and figurines. The author of Lala-Lulu's manga is revealed to be Saotome Miyabi. Izumi do a bad drawing of Lala-Lulu. Shougo, the big brother of Izumi, gives Izumi an alarm clock with Lala-Lulu's voice alarm. *'Episode 2:' Izumi has a dream where Lala-Lulu join to his class as a new student. She is very smart solving math, doing cakes , playing basket and she defends Izumi to classmates impertinence. After class, when Lala-Lulu gives courage to Izumi, a little demon called "Poppy" appear and instantly they are surrounded by little demons who attack them. Lala-Lulu transform into the Magical Angel and a big monster appear causing danger to Izumi. Lala Lulu fly and saves him. Lala-Lulu is about to kiss Izum i but he wake up of the dream. Shougo gives to Izumi a real size Lala-Lulu's cushion. *'Episode 3:' The alarm clock with Lala-Lulu's voice sound to wake up Izumi. The merchandise of Izumi's room is shown. Izumi is sleeping with the Lala-Lulu's cushion. Izumi remember the words that Lala-Lulu tells him in his previous dream. *'Episode 4:' Izumi hugs the Lala-Lulu cushion on the bed. Some merchandise of Izumi's room is shown. *'Episode 5:' Some merchandise of Izumi's room is shown. Izumi has a Lala-Lulu wallpaper in his cellphone. *'Episode 6:' Some merchandise of Izumi's room is shown. The alarm clock with Lala-Lulu's voice sound to wake up Izumi. Izumi watch a Lala-Lulu's scene on a TV in the street: Lala-Lulu defeat some monsters with her "Magical Spiral-lulu" attack and Shanti congratulates her. Her rival Gaga-Ruru appear with her partner "Biscuit". Shanti jokes to Biscuit. Lala-Lulu became stronger to save Gaga-Ruru about her evil, but Gaga-Ruru use her "Magical Death Metal" causing a big explosion. It is revealed by Izumi that the Lala-Lulu's manga is published in HIMICO magazine and the anime broadcast on Sundays at 7:30AM. *'Episode 7:' Izumi has another dream with Lala-Lulu: Lala-Lulu goes flying to save Izumi. In a dark castle, Gaga-Ruru meets Izumi as a dark knight but she doubts he want to be bad. Izumi says is better the dark because this world only has pain and sorrow, but Lala-Lulu appears saying that this is wrong. Lala-Lulu do a speech to convince Izumi to be good and go home together, but she fails. Gaga-Ruru takes advantage to attack Lala-Lulu with her "Magical Scandal" attack and injures Lala-Lulu. Gaga-Ruru says that Izumi is evil because he want this, but Lala-Lulu take courage to disprove this because she believe on Izumi. Gaga Ruru becomes angry and launch her "Magical Kommentar" attack. Izumi try to defend Lala-Lulu but he wake up of the dream in this moment. When Ryouma gives Izumi a packet with a Lala-Lulu's drawing, Izumi remember the rest of the dream: He, as the dark knight, is in a blue place with white petals falling. Lala-Lulu's appear with a holy light around her and take his hand purifying him. Izumi gives the thanks to Lala-Lulu and the dream ends. *'Episode 8:' Some merchandise of Izumi's room is shown. The alarm clock with Lala-Lulu's voice sound. Izumi is sleeping with the Lala-Lulu's cushion. Izumi has a Lala-Lulu wallpaper in his cellphone. *'Episode 9:' Some merchandise of "Magical Angel Lala-Lulu" is shown in Izumi's room. *'Episode 10:' Izumi meets Lala-Lulu in his imagination. Lala-Lulu says him to endeavor and she says that they will meet again. Izumi gives the thanks to Lala-Lulu. Picture Gallery Category:Show within a Show Category:Others (without Show) Category:2010-2019